


Death was boring

by lizzardsnake, misswinterfell



Series: Put in a bullet and BANG BANG BANG [6]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, GTOP, M/M, Mafia AU, TOPnyong, hitman!TOP, mob boss!G-Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzardsnake/pseuds/lizzardsnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswinterfell/pseuds/misswinterfell
Summary: „Ye have to stay covered.“, Seunghyun insisted, maybe the fourth day, as GD whined.„It’s soooooo boring. That’s unfair!“„Life's unfair, death 's the same boss.“In a way Jiyong grieved his own death in the famous five stages.(direct sequel for "One bullet")





	Death was boring

Death was boring.

It was darkness, silence, an endless nothing.

Or, for Kwon Jiyong: his room.

 After T.O.P told him they announced his death he was trapped in here.

It wasn’t _that_ bad, he had space, a big bed (probably THE biggest bed in town, still too tiny when Tabi decided to stay overnight), giant windows making it bright and warm.

There was a little garden just two steps outside, because he was paranoid his chamber was hidden with big trees and plants, so no one could peek inside. Jiyong sighed . He started to hate the walls with the golden border and the red carpet.  
The urge to just walk down the street became almost unbearable.

„Ye have to stay covered.“, Seunghyun insisted, maybe the fourth day, as GD whined. „It’s soooooo boring. That’s unfair!" „Life's unfair, death 's the same boss.“

In a way Jiyong grieved his own death in the famous five stages.

Denial and Isolation. He really thought his boys were kidding when they told him he had to stay in the house. Turns out they weren’t. For two days no one was allowed to enter his room.

Anger. The dragon was known to spit some venom every now and then, but they all agreed it never was as deadly as now. They were very, _very_ careful not to leave any kind of weapon. One accident with a knife which nearly scalped Ri was enough.

Bargaining. He didn’t beg, Jiyong would never do that. But he could be so compelling…so manipulative, they almost fell for it. Daesung just smiled when Jiyong asked him if he could get out, voice low and purring. Youngbae almost gave in but Seunghyun raised an eyebrow and the discussion was over. Seungri bought giant panda plushes. It didn’t help much.

Depression. The boss was like a tiger in his cage, always walking, turning, searching for something to do until he just gave up, lying in his bed doing absolute _nothing_.

Acceptance. Because Ji would’ve never accepted the fact that his boys actually kind of _grounded_ him he made sure to exaggerate the other stages as much as possible. In every order. Changing each hour. It made them insane.

„Wake up, princess!“, T.O.P burst in, a bright smile on his lips making his way around the bed. Ji just groaned. Not moving a muscle. Their boss wasn’t a morning person, not with a good mood at least, but business would never allow sleeping till noon. Seeing him still in bed was…worrying. First he thought Jiyong was only pissed like the past few days, punishing him with ignorance but soon he realized the younger was in pain, if he moved too much. The injury was healing but the stupid fucker refused to take any pain killers.

„They make me dizzy, hyung.“, Seunghyun could still hear his nagging voice. „I can’t concentrate." „For what exactly? Ye need to rest.“ His words had no purpose. Seunghyun sat down on the matress, his otherwise hard features softened as he leaned forward. „I have a surprise for ye.“  
„I hate surprises.“  
„Not that one, I promise.“

 

Seunghyun lured him into the hall, the sweet scent of flowers filled his nose as they walked further.  
  
"Oh, white lily.", Ji hummed, closing his eyes as he absorbed the smell.  
"My favourite."  
  
They stopped in the middle, the boys standing in a row, dressed in sharp black designer suits, flattering their slender bodies in a aesthetically way. Right next to them was a coffin, shiny black, shimmering in candle light.  
Was there a silver dragon engraved to the side?  
  
"What...is this?"  
  
Seunghyun grinned.  
"It's a funeral. _Yer_ funeral."  
A pause.  
"Oh my god."  
God wasn't exactly involved in this morbid happening, but Jiyong's face beamed in excitement nevertheless.  
  
He stepped closer, observing the well dressed men in front of him.  
"You are looking gorgeous."  
  
They smiled shyly. Daesung put a strand of hair behind his ear and Youngbae looked to the ground as Seungri's cheeks went red.  
"Thanks, boss."  
  
The dragon circled the coffin, slim fingers touching the edge, the wood was surprisingly cold but smooth.  
  
"I love it."  
  
T.O.P's grin got wider.  
"It's custom made. Daesung took care of it. I thought ye might like the engraving."  
  
He did. Pride flickered over his features. Tabi knew him so well.  
  
"Is there a body inside?"  
"Not yet. But we've prepared a double for the guests."  
"Oh?" G-Dragon looked up. "Who?" "Lee Sungmin."  
Ji nodded approvingly. "A shame. He's pretty."  
" _Was_. Still nothin' against ye."  
Jiyong laughed delighted.

 

He carefully opened the coffin, exposing the whole stuffed inside and the little pillow made of black velvet.  
  
Jiyong let slip a sound close to a moan which made Seunghyun feel a vibrating tingle deep inside.  
  
The boss grabbed a white flower, caressing the pure petals for a brief moment, then with an slik movement he slid into the box.  
  
"Uh, that's comfy."  
He giggled then he held the flower on his chest.  
"How does that look?"  
  
Dark. Macabre. Blasphemic.  
  
"Absolutely stunnin'.", Seunghyun whispered, barely hiding his groan.  
"Oh you."  
  
With half lidded eyes he looked up to his hitman. The older was standing beside him leaning forward.  
"The guests arrive in two hours."  
Jiyong smiled cheekily.  
"Plenty of time then."  
He grabbed Seunghyun by the collar, shortening the distance between them drastically.  
  
"That was a nice surprise.", he breathed into Tabi's ear.  
" _Maybe_ I have one for you too."  
Ji bit his lower lip, guiding T.O.P's hand, placing it between his legs.  
Seunghyun sharply breathed in.  
  
The three boys watched them for a second now that their brothers were busy with themselves.  
"Should we tell the boss that he still has to keep hidden?"  
"Oh hell no.", Youngbae answered with wide eyes, wrapping an arm around each his younger brothers, turning around with them.  
"Let him have his fun. Death is boring enough."

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Lee Sungmin from Super Junior   
> No hate here! Sometimes he just reminds me of GD (like Mino from Winner) so I thought it fits <3


End file.
